The ability to accurately detect and quantify biological molecules in a complex mixture is crucial in both basic research and clinical settings. Advancements in the fields of genomics and proteomics require robust technologies that can obtain high-density information from biological samples in a rapid and cost-effective manner. High-throughput screening for genetic analysis, combinatorial chemistry, and clinical diagnostics benefits greatly from multiplexed analysis, which is the simultaneous detection of several target molecules. This approach significantly reduces the required assay time, sample volume, and cost. However, it requires an encoding scheme to identify which, of a large number of immobilized probe species that bind with specific labeled target molecules in the sample, is being detected during analysis.